Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine blade assemblies to these high temperatures. Because of the mass of these large gas turbine engines, the engines take a long time to cool down after shutdown. The casing component cools at different rates from top to bottom due to natural convection. As a result, the casings cooling faster at the bottom versus the top, and the casings take on a deformed shape during shutdown prior to being fully cooled. The hotter upper surface of the casing versus the cooler bottom surface causes the casing to thermally bend or bow upwards. If the engine undergoes a re-start during the time the casing is distorted, the blade tips will have a tendency to interfere at the bottom location due to the upward bow. Thus, if it is desired to startup the gas turbine before is has completely cooled, there exists a significant risk of damage to the turbine blades due to turbine blade tip rub from the interference between the turbine blade tips and the lade rings at the bottom of the engine due to the deformed shape of the outer casing.